


The Extent of His Sin

by AzazelLockhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzazelLockhart/pseuds/AzazelLockhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced by his family, who claims he needs someone to talk to, Edward Cullen goes to see a therapist. Harry Potter is who he encounters, the alluring enigma his mind and body seems to crave. A dark and cryptic affair ensues and soon Edward is on his knees in front of a immortal man, begging for him to answer his dark desires. Dominant Harry/Edward</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eh sorry for any mistakes. The nice mistake free version is on Fanfiction.net.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Azazel Lockhart
> 
> Rated:R
> 
> Warning: Sex, language, sexual violence. Really mature themes!
> 
> Pairings: Harry/ Edward
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the idea for this fan fiction. The characters belong to their rightful and respected owners.

"You are going to the therapy session I scheduled for you?" Alice pondered, standing in the door way of Edward's room. She frowned when he didn't egknowledge her until a few seconds later.

'The appointment is at 6, with Mister Potter.'

"Are you demanding me or questioning me Alice?" Edward queried, raising his eyebrow. He looked up from his book, that he found oh so fascinating. Impulse. It was terribly intriguing. "Because last time I checked, I didn't sign myself up for therapy." He brushed his index finger along the crease of the sharp pages. "I don't need it, so to answer your question, no."

Alice sighed, her chest heaving in frustration. "I think you need it, no, we think you need it. Your family thinks you need it." She drawled; Edward merely, raised an eyebrow in disinterested. "You would spend a lifetime hearing everyone else's thoughts but no one would spend the time to listen to yours. This is your chance."

"So you want me to spend three hours a day, every Monday and Wednesday sitting in a room with a human telling me how to guide me life," he muttered baffled at the thought. "No thank you, I hear thoughts as you know and the chances that I can't hear his are very very small."

"No not to guide, but to listen." Alice argued, insistingly. "Plus you know how to block thoughts when you want to. Stop being difficult, you are going." She commanded firmly.

"Yeah you should really go." Three voices chimed in the background. It was Jasper, Esme and Carlisle who had blessed the conversion with their presence.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Edward questioned in an emotionless voice. He set his book in front of him, indicating how annoyed he was feeling.

"Because we love you of course." Alice answered brightly, chuckling at Edward's expression. "But now it's decided," her whole demeanor changed. "You will go, am I clear?"

"I'll think about it." Edward rose from his seat and fled out the window. 'You better think fast because the office is in Seattle' Alice thought outwardly, directing it to him.

He quickly jumped over the stream and took off in the woods with out looking back. He didn't need help? Did he? Even if he did he didn't need to find a savour in a someone he hardly knew. It didn't make any sense.

The man was problem middle aged and balding in the middle of his scalp. Potter, that name sounded old. The poor low class male probably had for kids and a harpy for a wife. He'd probably taken in this occupation to get away. Edward didn't want help from a human nor anyone in that matter he was fine! This was ridiculous, she had no right. He didn't need someone to talk to... He had himself. Okay that sounded horrible..

His legs had oddly brung him to Bella's house. Surprise. Surprise. He entered through her window as usually and she approached him tentatively.

"Edward, hi." Was her meek greeting and Edward pulled her in for a hug, her face flushed when her body was fully pressed against his. "You're early," she muttered against his cool chest.

"Hello Bella, how is you're day so far?" He asked including her second statement. He whisked her to her bed and sat down with her still in his arms. She was enjoying the close comfort.

"Well it's good, I was just finishing up today's homework ,what about you?" She pondered, affectionately. "You seem tense."

"Alice signed me up for therapy." He deadpanned in a icy voice. Bella shivered against him.

"Oh, that's great! You should go." Was her response and Edward didn't hide the sneer that over took his lips. She was on their side too!

"Great?! Great?! How could that be great?" He demanded baffled. He forcefully but gently yanked her from his body. She was surprised at the sudden action and he continued. "I'm 109 years old, I don't need a therapist."

"Edward you are right you don't need one but you should get one, because you need someone to talk to."

Edward frowned. "That is the second time I've heard that." He slouched and heaved an unnecessary sigh. "But I have you, I could talk to you right, tell you my feelings about my life?"

"Me you hardly tell me anything and we've been together for two years." Bella squawked. "But somehow I think that's okay, like I'm not meant for that information,"she admitted finally looking up at him. "Edward if you're family and your girlfriend is telling you to go to the therapy sessions, I think you should go."

Edward squared his shoulders and set his jaw. He didn't say anything. Bella mustered up the courage to speak again. "At least you should just check it out, go to the first session and see if you like it. If you don't maybe they'll reconsider, just do it for me."

'I'll do it for you.' Edward arose from the position he was in and bent down to place a lingering kiss on her forehead.

She seemed sad that he was leaving. "Where are you going?" She squeaked as he headed for her window.

"I've got a therapy session to get to." Edward stated, giving her a backwards glance. "I'll see you tonight."

The drive to Seattle takes him quicker than the average person of course. He drove Carlisle's Mercedes because Alice claimed it would get him there faster than his car. Building 5 was his destination among 6 other buildings and they were vast, scrapping the sky. The fifth being the biggest of them all.

All of them plexi glass, with a steel frame. All of these buildings couldn't be for therapy sessions could they? That would mean a lot of people had problems only therapy could fix. Small world.

The lobby was eerie, nicely furnished, quite, besides the faint sound of a key board clicking in the background from the lady behind her steel desk. She looked uptight, and she was a blonde. Strictly professional, she was dressed in a white blouse with a black skirt.

"Edward Cullen for Mister Potter," He informs her making her aware of his arrival. She looks up from her work, stunned when she sees his face. She flustered, for a moment but after that she regained her composure.

'Oh my he's gorgeous.' She comments in her mind and Edward flashes her a quick polite smile not wanting to roll his eyes like he normally does when someone comments that.

"Yes, right on time. Please take the elevator of your left to the top floor." She smiled cautiously back at him because she doesn't know what problems he has. After all he is here to see a therapist...

"Is this whole building for therapy?" Edward asks lowering his voice and leaning a bit over the desk. She stares wide eyed at him.

"Oh no, Mister Potter is the only one here. The rest of the buildings and including this one are for other things." She answers softly, before going back to her clicking.

Edward thanks her before walking away and following her instructions. The elevator whisked him to the top floor and when the door opens he is met with one door, which was down the hall ahead of him.

It was crystal quite, and gave him a feeling of nervousness. He took a step out of the elevator and it immediately closed to be sent back down. He began his short journey, feeling as if his palms were sweaty. This was like walking the plank. Why was he feeling like this? This was nothing to be worried about. He was Edward freaking Cullen, he fears nothing!

The door was partially open and he wonders if he should knock first or just walk in. Shrugging he placed his hand on the door knob and pushed in, unable to find his voice for the young man standing before him.

"Mister Cullen, I'm Harry Potter," the man says extending a slender fingered hand towards him. Edward definitely took back the balding insult he had said earlier, he mentally tossed that comment to the trash bin.

He was attractive, very attractive. He was slightly short, dressed in all black suit, green shirt, and black tie. His unruly curly raven black hair intensified the pale-ness of his skin and tint of his emerald eyes that hid behind a pair of square framed glasses. Edward finds his voice in the deep dark abyss he called his stomach.

"Please call me Edward," He mutters placing his hand in the others. As their hands touch, there's a odd shock of cold electricity. Gasping, Edward registered that there was no pulse beneath Harry's skin as his fingers brushed his wrist.

There was no heartbeat thumping in his ears. Edward let go of Harry's hand hastily and put his arms at his side. Harry was a vampire? But he acted so human it was almost impossible. His eyes aren't red, golden or black. His eyes looked too natural to be contacts...

Edward infiltrated Harry's mind but was met with a smoky white haze clouding everything in sight. He started to try and pick through it, but he couldn't find anything.

"Having fun are we?" A sultry British voice interrupts him, deadly calm. Edward is shaken out of the man's mind staring as he if was about to scream bloody murder. Mister Potter didn't look pleased. "Mister Cullen, one immortal to another," he started "I'd like it if you wouldn't try to pick at my mind. It's blocked for a reason." Edward feels his jaw go slack. "Now if you will, please take a seat."

This of course peaked his interest.

"Oh I'm sorry," he mutters in excuse, feeling small under the smoldering stare. He does what he's told and takes a seat on the L shaped leather seat. So Harry was a vampire, that explained his out of this universe beauty. Go figure.

This office was humongous, but very well furnish, as good as the lobby maybe even better. The whole back of the room was made from glass showing Edward how high the top floor really was. The view was breathtaking... but soon he turned his attention to the breathtaking man who had taken a seat that was slightly angled to him.

"Edward, do you know why you're here," Harry questioned, his voice warm.

"Well my family thinks I need someone to talk to." Edward replied stiffly. He fixed his gaze on his shoes.

"Do you think so?"

"No, I just came here for Bella." Edward said, and immediately regretted it because now Harry could start a conversation. To his dislike the attractive man quickly jumped to the topic.

"Who's Bella?"

"No she's my girlfriend, my singer, my everything. She's human." He answered truthfully.

"Hmmm, I see." Was Harry's simply answer which caused Edward to look up at him. Harry's stroking his bottom lip with his index finger in thought and Edward notices its very unnerving. Alluring. Distracting.

Edward takes back the comment he said about Harry being low class. Because that solid gold Rolex watch and Gucci sign on the side of his glasses said other wise.

"Describe her to me, if you will." His green eyes alight with curiosity.

"She's perfect. Brown hair, big brown doe eyes, she's shorter than me, she's really small once I think about it." Edward babbles, unable to control himself. "The scent of her blood was intoxicating but ever since I've drank it I no longer crave it. She's too sweet, she loves me and would die for someone like me." Edward smiles his white teeth gleaming. "Aro was about to kill me but she put herself forward asking him for her to take my place." His smile dropped when he realized what he had said. 'Damn I'm literally just taking the invisible bait he'd thrown out'

"Aro of the Volturi, how did you get yourself involved with him?" Harry mused, crossing his legs. His fingers are still near his lips, but are toying with his chin.

"It's a long story." Edward says in a bored voice. He was trying to dismiss the subject.

"I'd like to hear about it, I'm all ears." Harry insists, a small closed lip smile playing on his lips.

Edward shrugged thinking no harm could be done. There that voice in his head telling him to relax, telling him Harry just wants to listen. There also another one telling him that there was a fatal attraction, that voice in his head didn't want Bella...

Harry's stare was scrutinizing, Edward felt like he was literally burning. He cleared his throat nervously and ran a hand through his bronze hair. "Where do I start," he muttered to himself.

Once he started he didn't stop until he covered every detail. He told Harry about why he left and why he tried to kill himself. He told him about Jacob, Jasper and everything else that happened last year. Harry just sits there and watches him, no more importantly he listens. He goes on about his feelings and starts to use his hands as he talks.

"Your life is very fascinating, Mister Cullen, but I must stop you here." Harry says polite as ever. "It has appeared that our time is up." His voice amused.

Edward freezes and looks at the ticking clock that is all the way across the room. It's 9, whoa time passed by quickly. He tried his hardest not to look as disappointed as he felt.

"Now on Wednesday you are going to come for yourself not for Bella." Now the amusement was gone and Edward feels like his dead heart lurched into his throat. Harry sounded so commanding, he liked it. For some odd reason.

'Calm yourself.' The voice in his head demanded. 'He probably already has a whore.'

Edward blanched at that comment and stuffed the creature back into his vast mind. He nods at the statement Harry just made and rises from his seat, knowing that if he were a human his cheeks would be on fire.

Harry was already standing his hand out reached again. Edward shakes it, and again the shivers come. "I look foward to seeing you on Wednesday." Harry says respectfully and Edward nods again unable to find his words. There's something behind his eyes, like a private joke, like that one sentence meant way more.

"How old are you?" Edward just had to ask, voice dry. But he's confused when Harry flashes him a wicked grin, white teeth and all. He's dazed, caught in the beauty of it all.

But than he notices it has a secret secrecy no one would understand. It's unnerving... His dead heart lurched again. 'Why is this happening to me?'

"I'm twenty- two."

Edward flees the office as if his pants have caught fire. Nonexistent sweat beading on his forehead, it's like it's there but it's not.

'Why is this happening to me? Yes that man is good looking but that shouldn't matter to me.' Edward thinks to himself.

'You know what, just forget about it Edward.' He brushes it off and heads to the Mercedes.

By the time he gets back in Forks its 9:45 and he heads straight for Bella's house knowing she's up and expecting him. He entered through her window like before.

She's half asleep, tangled in her purple bed sheets. He slips in with her and her arms automatically are thrown over him.

"How was it?" She mumbles, her voice cracky.

"I'm going again on Wednesday." 'You're going because Harry told you to Edward.' The voice in his head sneered, and he was actually thinking that's the reason why he was going back.

"That's nice, how is he like?"

This is a tough question. What isn't he like? He started out simple. "He's a vampire so I think he understands more than I thought he would." 'He's also strangely alluring, formal, and absolutely gorgeous. Oh and I can't read his mind.'

"Oh that's nice." He hears her mutter before falling fully asleep.

He stays 30 minutes more before heading home prepared to get bombarded with questions. He's surprised when he makes it up the stairs and to his room without any interruptions. It is only when he picks up his book Alice bounces into his personal space.

"Alice are you set on interrupting me all the time." He bellows throwing this book down.

"So how'd it go?" She asks unfazed by his unnecessary anger.

"I will be attended my next session."

"Oh really that's it? I wanna know what he's like, what did you -"

"Alice!" He warned, pointing to the door. "Goodbye."

She huffed and left his room, not a thought in her mind.

..

Edward closes his now finished book. The way Ellen Hopkins wrote intrigued him. Her words were written in poetry form adding a nice twist. Considering he could read a whole book in five minutes he read this one in human speed. He's glad he did too.

It was time for school, a place he's passed more than enough times. He quickly showered and put on black thermal. He paused. The color black ... hmm Mister Potter.

Black jeans and black Vans were put on as well. He looked depressing, but everyone else would probably think he looked good today.

"Hey Eddie what's with the outfit dude?" Was Emmett's rude questioning, when he reached downstairs.

"Do not call me that." He replied calmly but sternly and Emmett held up his hands in surrender. He quirked his lips up into a half small. "Shall we go now?"

They bid their goodbyes to Emse and Carlisle before venturing off into their own cars and heading for school. It was drizzling. Shocker there.

He pulled up into the parking lot and parked. He stepped out to stand with Bella who was already there.

"Your eyes are black." She informed him, whilst wrapping her arms around him. "But I guess it matches your outfit." He needed to feed? Already?

"I see nothing wrong with that." Edward whispers. He bends slightly to capture her lips. She keeps on trying to deepen it, but he refuses her. Its just a movement of lips which she'll have to accept.

'Pull away, Edward she isn't the one you want.' The voice is back again and he jerks away suddenly. Bella whines at the no contact.

"What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, answering her question and trying to clear his head. "Nothing is wrong." He slings his long arm around her small shoulders. "Lets just go inside."


	2. Fully Aware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if some characters such as Bella appear to be a bit OOC, I do not like her, I'm not fond of her. But I still need her to be a decent person...she'll be bittersweet.

The days dragged on longer than Edward expected. Earlier today he didn't go to school, Emse said he needed to go hunting and school would only just intervene. But the day before, Bella kept says his mind was somewhere else and truthfully he admitted it was. But he wasn't specific...

His mind was laughing at him, calling him an eager whore. Telling him not to drop to his knees just yet. He was appalled that his mind was able to think such vulgar and homosexual thoughts.

"You're straight," Edward scolded himself, as if it mattered. "This attraction will soon blow over after a couple of sessions." His voice didn't even sound convincing, but a litte pitiful size of hope still clung onto his words.

'Oh is that what you really believe Edward,' The unwelcome, but rather loud voice in his head cackled. 'Then you have no idea what you're in for.'

He opted to take Carlisle's Mercedes again, his mind saying the faster he could get to Harry the better. He enters the lobby, completely bypassing the steel desk where the very same uptight blonde was clicking away.

She didn't seemed to notice...

The elevator ride is no different and so was the quietness of the hall on the top floor. But oh boy, never did walking the plank feel so exhilarating.

His forehead is already dripping with invisible sweat by the time he's half way down the hall and the nerves were starting to flood in again. He even has a case of sweaty palms. He wipes them on his jeans knowing they aren't really wet at all, knowing that it was all in his head: but still he couldn't bring himself to stop.

The door was partially open again and Edward knows to just walk in but as he does he freezes in the door way, his mouth hanging open. He isn't able to locate his voice or to get any of his muscles to move. He felt paralyzed...

Harry was lounging on his mahogany desk, his eyes closed and arms behind his head. Looking younger than he already is in a very tight pair of ripped black jeans and a loose green tank. No glasses this time. Some of his unruly dark curls displayed over his left eye like a fringe and his lips had a cute little sensual pout. That mouth was going to be the end of him, along with the rest of that body. The shirt was hiked up just a bit, leaving a lickable peek of Harry's pale deep v-line. Oh Lord Have Mercy!

"It's nice to see you again Mister Cullen," Harry greeted sweetly, finally opening his eyes and giving Edward the intense and unwavering gaze he was waiting for.

"Mr. Potter," Edward whispers, because unfortunately that's all he can manage.

"I hope you came back for you." He says and there's a faint smile on his lips, his eyes are alight with humor, as if he knows something Edward doesn't.

"I came back for-." Edward starts but then stops. 'Him! Him! You came back for him Eddie boy.' The voice giggles, echoing in his mind. "Me, I came back for me." He finishes, clearing his throat.

"Now you don't sound so sure." Harry is stroking his lip with his index finger again and Edward sucks in his bottom lip, like that would give him some control over his raging hormones. "Are you sure you came here for you?" Harry questioned curiously, hoping off his desk and strolling over.

"Yes." Edward muttered softly. 'No you didn't you liar, you came for him.'

"Great now get cozy on the seat, just like Monday." Harry playfully commands, putting his slender hand on the small of Edward's back, politely guiding him to the familiar L shaped seat. The shivers are back and with full force, sending chills running up and down his spine.

'He's touching you! He's fucking touching you. Careful don't sport a boner.'

Edward knows if he was a human he would be blushing. He nearly collapses on the seat when he reaches it, but manages not to make a complete fool out of himself by plopping down as sophisticated as he can.

"Okay continuing on from Monday," Edward is sure this was Harry's back to business tone. It was strong yet light. "You've explained a lot about Miss Swan to me. But please explain a little more about this Jacob fellow, you don't seem very fond of him." Harry states, raising a brow in interest.

Edward doesn't hesitate at all but he kept his gaze on his shoes like last time. "Jacob Black is tall, buff and a piece of true eye candy just like the rest of the wolf pack." He pauses. "He can probably have any girl he wants yet he's in love with Bella."

The handsome therapist let out a small bout of unexpected delighted laughter, causing Edward to snap his head up so fast, if he were human he would have whiplash. Harry smirked, his eyes darkening a little. "Oh my apologies, but I do adore a good love triangle."

Edward looked back down at his shoes, recovering from the most delicious sound he has ever heard. "Well he loves her, some days I wish I were truly dead." He admits bitterly, sinking in his seat. Here comes the teenage angst...

"Why do you say that." Harry asks, his voice surprised.

"Well yes Bella is my reason of living but she wants to be one of us. She wants me to take her life, but yet that's the thing I value most about her." Edward explains, his voice exasperated. "I mean, she's human. She has a choice yet she wants to be like me. Jacob can give her a human life she deserves. If I wasn't here she'd be with him."

"Interesting." Harry rubs his chin with his index finger and thumb as he contemplates  
Edward's answer, a light pink tongue dashing out to coat his perfect lips. It's funny how Edward glances up at that exact same moment.

The teenager let out a strangled puff of a gasp because the dead heart in his chest was acting as if were alive and trying to strangle him, by jumping in his throat.

'You are straight.' He admonished to himself warningly. 'Calm down.'

"So what if she chooses Jacob, even though you're positive she isn't. But what if she does?"

"Then I'd let her go." Edward declared, honestly.

"Hmm, now Edward tell me about your father, your real father."

Edward froze, his face a steely mask of no emotions and Harry could see he hit a hard topic.

"You don't have to say anything about him if you don't want to." The therapist assured him gently, watching the other vampire visibly relax at the words. "It's not my job to pry."

"No, it's fine. There's just not a lot to tell." He said hurriedly, his fingers clenched tightly together. "My father was never there. Yes he provided me with many advantages such as music lessons and the opportunity to attend private school but he was never emotionally there. He had a busy business career so he never was around, he was always away. I never really knew him."

"Now what about your mother."

Edward smiles, memories of her coming back to him in seconds. "She said I was the center of her world." His smile faltered just a bit, but just enough for Harry to notice. "Carlisle found us dying of Spanish influenza. My mother begged him to save me, not her. I loved that woman. She will forever be my mother, the person I had a bond with. She filled the space my father was meant to be in."

"I never knew my parents." Harry informed him in an emotionless voice and Edward immediately wanted to know why.

"What happened to them?"

"They were murdered when I was one." Harry says dryly, quickly dismissing the conversation which he did not want to continue. Edward knew his place and did not ask on any further.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologizes and Harry nods once and for all – ending the discussion, and the silence that met them was uncomfortable. Edward wondered if he'd done something terribly wrong by asking. Harry wasn't saying anything.

Harry just sat in his chair, eyes half-lidded as he gazed into the distance, and the bronze haired teenager wondered what had the other so engrossed. 'If I could read his mind, this wouldn't be a problem.'

"Will you excuse me for a second?" asked Harry suddenly, startling Edward from his staring. He nodded frantically and watched Harry hop up and disappear through a door on the other side of the office. He definitely didn't notice that before.

'I'm proud of you Edward you managed to keep your man parts at bay. I applaud you.' His subconscious sneered with a bittersweet laugh. 'It's just gonna go down hill from here.'

Edward rose from his seat to take a look around the huge office. So much room but such little things. Various Paintings were hung up and gold objects were stocked up on the shelves but nothing else was on the walls. He's a man of simple taste Edward guessed.

He trailed over to Harry's desk and slid his finger of the smooth surface. Nothing was there but a picture frame. One single picture frame, that had Harry in it but he wasn't alone he was with some girl and a guy.

'Feeling a little jealous are we?'

Harry stands in the middle of the others with arms draped over their shoulders. His grin his nearly face splitting and the others were laughing. Harry's hair was still the same raven black but it was short and his cheeks were flushed with life and energy. The grin he had on hid something else behind it. The girl, she looked pretty, her brown hair a bit less tamed to be considered sleek. The boy was tall and a ginger, cute.

They all looked about 17 and happy but sad all the same, they looked inseparable, they looked very close. Edward wonders who these people are, a feeling of 'that should be me' jealously running like adrenaline through his cold veins.

"Those were my best friends." A voice whispers as if they were remembering that moment. Edward glances up and sees the attractive man is already back in his seat.

He catches on to the word 'were' and nods, knowing not to go any further. 'Well he's a vampire, the consequences of being what we are is that families and friends die around us all the time, this must be different... How old is he in vampire time?'

"But enough about me, and more about you Edward." Harry says and the secret smile is back. "So is anything on your mind?"

'You are.'

"No, nothing at all."

"Are you sure, because I'm all ears." There's the gaze again and Edward's legs feel the need to give in. He just wants to crumple onto the floor, and be left a quivering mess.

"Tell me Mister Cullen do you want to be here?" He's all business once more, and Edward nods, rendered speechless yet again.

"Well get over here and talk to me, I feel like we stay on a topic too little. Don't be afraid to go into detail." Harry demands, his eyes focused. Edward still doesn't move and Harry raises his eyebrows.

'I think you better get over there.' His mind insists, kick starting his legs to work.

Edward returns to his seat under the smoldering stare and he nearly trips over his own feet. Now he really knows this will all go to hell because one thing he learned about vampires was that they have a state of permanent elegance and grace. The fact that he hasn't tripped or fell on his face ever in his life, and the fact that he almost did it now said something.

"So please tell me anything."

"Well I'm a virgin." The words fly out his mouth so fast he doesn't even have time to stop them. 'Do you want him to take you from behind Edward, cause you are just so eager to tell him you're an inexperienced whore.' His subconscious yells, and Edward slaps it down. Shaking with embarrassment... He looks down at his shoes.

"Oh don't be ashamed Edward." Harry coeds happily. "This," he says tapping his chin, "this is wonderful progress for only the second session.

"So tell me Edward, why are you still a virgin when you have Miss Swan. Surely she wants sex."

Edward snorts. "Yes, she really does want it. But I don't want to break her."

"Break her." Harry echoed, amused by Edward's choice of words.

"Yes Harry, I don't want to break her." Edward confirms... Harry's name felt weird on his tongue, foreign. But it tasted good, if that was even possible.

'Well if it tastes so good, you should scream it when you have your little fantasies.'

"Well if we're straying on this topic. In all seriousness do you touch yourself." Harry asks and Edward bites his lips, hard. He had a strange feeling of failure because truthfully he has never done it. But being in this room gave him the need to.

But why is he so interested. This was really really private, probably normal therapist would wait until the fifteenth session to ask these kind of questions. But Harry wasn't a normal therapist was he? And under the stare he felt as if he was compelled to tell the truth and only the truth.

'You are the one who started this whole thing. Mister I'm a virgin.'

"No I never have." Edward mutters. 'I can't believe I'm talking about this!'

"Well you should, at 'your age' it's done to relieve tension and for pleasure. Might as well taint your purity card." Edward finally looks Harry in the eye after that comment and there's that fucking secret smile adorning those perfect lips again! "Teens who haven't done it before feel refreshed after they try."

He couldn't take it... Wait...

"My therapist just told me I should masturbate." He paused with disbelief. "I can't believe my damn therapist told me to masturbate." Edward buried his head in his hands in shame.

"I didn't tell, I suggested: because we were on the topic." Harry clipped, with a chuckle. "If I do recall, on Monday you told me that you are 109 years old in vampire years in the mix of many other things. Yet the topic of sexual stimulation bothers you. Impossible." Harry reminds him and Edward doesn't bother lifting his head.

'It isn't the topic, it's you talking about the topic!'

"Wait, Mister Cullen do I make you uncomfortable?" Harry asks and Edward slowly lifts his head to meet his. Harry's gaze is intense, all humor gone. His lips are in a hard line and his chin is set. Edward densely shakes his head, not wanting to say what he was desperately shouting out at himself.

'Yes, because I want you to take me! You make my insides clench and my body parts ach. You make me feel like a fourteen year old girl! And to make it all worst I've only laid eyes on you twice!'

"Edward, I need you to be relaxed with me, open with me."

'Can he settle for half open and not relaxed because telling him you want him probably won't solve anything.'

"Okay, I'll try to be more relaxed." 'Liar'

"The weather outside is nice today." Harry comments in a fabulous attempt to start a new conversation. Edward looks behind him and sees that the glass is littered with rain drops.

"It's raining."

"My point exactly! I love the rain it reminds me of home." Harry exclaims in explanation."I hate the sun for different reasons than you think."

"Well I guess it is pretty nice." Edward mumbles in understanding. They sit in a few minutes of silence and it's actually quite peaceful, despite the warm feeling in Edward's belly.

"Oh my, look at the time. Our time is up unfortunately." Harry says, with a little pout whilst glancing at the clock.

It is nine and time for Edward to leave. They both stand and Harry politely guides Edward to the door. Of course there's the shivers..

"I will see you next week on Monday." His tone is stern, authoritative. "Oh and drive safely." he adds with a wicked smile.

"Yes sir." 'Sir?! Sir?! Where the hell did that come from. You might as well call him master... '

"Call me if you want to talk on a non session day." Harry says before he reaches into his back pocket to pull out a card to slip it into Edward's back pocket. The bronze haired boy resists not to let out the most unmanly squeal because he is sure all of his dignity will be attached with it. "Until then Mister Cullen."

Edward gives him a sheepish smile before exiting the office and the building swiftly. He rushes outside, welcoming the cool moisten feel of the rain on his face. He closes his eyes and takes a deep unneeded breath to recover his mind.

'He is going to be the end of me.'

He heads for the car and leaves the city of Seattle behind, entering a long night of confused erotic thoughts.

...

'It's like I'm going through detox,' Edward grudgingly thought to himself.

All he could freaking think about was Harry. It was really starting to annoy him. The days were just trailing on by so slow. It was only Friday but it felt like it's been years since he's seen Harry. Between his family's contstant questioning and Bella's non ending nagging he couldn't decide what was worst. He was freaking fine why couldn't anyone see that?

"Please tell me what's wrong." Bella whined, placing a hand on his bicep, for the sixth time of the hour.

He shook it off with an uncharacteristical scoff. "I'm fine, just please stop asking." He demanded. "Each and everyone of you stop asking, because it's nothing!" He declared heatedly sinking further into the couch he was sitting on.

"Whatever you say Eddie." Emmett said sarcastically and Edward grunted from the use of that horrid nickname. 'You are just PMS-ing, we totally get it Eddie.'

'This just in, Billionaire Harry Potter wants to share very big news coming live from down town Seattle.'

Edward pops up so fast Bella fell from her place besides him, hitting the floor with a loud thump. He didn't bother helping her up, his eyes were trained on the flat screen, his mind alert.

There was Harry's beautiful form incase by the television, surrounded by microphones, reporters and flashing camera lights. Edward's mouth goes dry... billionaire since when..? They were all standing in front of the very same building lot he had left twice this week...

"As you know I fund all the schools in England and in Washington and many shelters around the world , but I just don't think that's enough. I want to expand my company to go bigger, try things that are different. So as of today I'm funding in manufacturing, farming technologies and telecommunications." Harry tells the crowds of people, in a hard antagonistic tone.

"With only being twenty-two and so far ahead in the game, is there a time you'll ever stop and decide this is enough for Potter Enterprises?" A journalist called out eagerly.

"Of course not, I am the future. This is only the beginning. Soon I'll be funding almost all the schools in the U.S. Soon the government will be asking me for help. I own my company, I answer to my own board. It's not how you set the pawns it's how you play the game."

"There aren't any names on the six buildings behind us Mister Potter, why is that?" Another journalist called.

"As you know my headquarters are in England and it stands tall, standing out an emerald green. I wanted to wait until I made this announcement to have my name placed on the the glass as well as get a color change." Harry explains, his voice not changing in tone. "Washington is such a plain state, I think it is time I officially add my mark."

"Do you think you'll stay on top?"

"Well yes, I am the ultimate consumer." Harry says with a cold smile.

'Well that was Harry Potter, again live from downtown Seattle. I'm Rachel Lewis, channel 8 news. Back to you Kathy.'

"That was my therapist." Edward commented out loud, still in a state of confusion. "Harry Potter."

"Wait," Emmett said holding up his large hand. "That was your therapist? He's a billionaire? Whoa, I guess being a therapist is like a side-side job."

"Oh no wonder that last name sounded so familiar." Alice piped in cheerfully. "Harry James Potter, leader and owner of Potter Corps and Enterprises. He's like the second richest man in the world."

"How did you manage to get Edward therapist sessions with him, isn't he supposed to be busy or something?" Bella asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"I don't know. The woman I spoke to gave me the time and the place. I didn't question it. I figured it'd be a normal therapist Edward would be seeing. Not a multi- billionaire."

"How do you not know Alice, you see the future." Edward depanned.

"How about we don't question it." Esme suggests. "There's nothing wrong with it. Harry didn't say anything to Edward so I really don't think it matters." Her response is true and Edward's subconscious is fuming that he was seconding that it wasn't.

'Of course it's true, you better shut your fucking mouth. Are you trying to jeopardize your chances with having Harry as your therapist? Who gives a fuck if he's a billionaire.'

"He sounds very controlling." Bella whispers.

"A man with all that power should be." Jasper implies.

"Well you've met the man Eddie, what's he like?" Emmett challenges, his eyes glinting with interest.

"Do not call me that and if you ever meet him I guess you'll find out."

Bella clearly didn't remember what he told her on that Monday night. Perhaps it was good to keep it a secret, it wasn't like they knew Harry.

"Oh come on that's a low blow." Emmett proclaimed, with a childish pout. "We are probably never gonna meet him."

"My point exactly."

"Well he's pretty damn sexy." Emmett said bluntly. "I'd totally tap that if I was gay."

"How wonderful of you to share that piece of information." Edward spat bitterly. 'He's my therapist not yours.' "I'm going out." He says hurriedly, getting up from his seat and taking off before any one could stop him.

...  
'Harry is my therapist, Emmett should go no where near him.'

"You know what? I'm going to call him." Edward declares as he reaches the border separating him from La Push territory.

He boldly whips out his phone and dials the memorized number. Yeah the bloody thing was memorized...

Harry picks up on the third ring. "Potter speaking." His tone is hard and cold and Edward realizes that this was very bad idea, a very very horrid idea. But he can't back out now.

"Um Hello Mister Potter, it's Edward." He says and can't even recognize his own voice.

"Ah Mister Cullen, miss me already? But I'm sorry I don't do phone sex after the second date." Harry jokes, teasingly, and Edward blinks rapidly. How in the hell is he supposed to respond to that?

"Well-um," He stutters nervously, clearing his throat. What! Edward Cullen doesn't stutter!

'Well apparently you do since you're doing it.'

"I'm just messing with you Edward, what is it you need?" Harry sounded amused and Edward cringed. Was he really that pathetic?

"I saw you on the news."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?! You are a freaking billionaire." Edward yells, suddenly growing a pair of balls. "How in the hell are you my therapist?"

'Why the hell are you questioning it. Do you want him to stop'

There is silence and Edward could almost hear the secret smile forming on Harry's face.

"Well I thought you already knew, plus I have every degree known to man. I am allowed to be a therapist by law." Harry replies, his voice soft. Alluring even. "I have other occupations other than being a company running billionaire."

"Oh." Edward says feeling incredibly stupid.

"Well is there any other reason why you called me? I've got an interview in a couple seconds."

'I called you to tell you that I need your cock.' "No, that will be all. See you Monday Mister Potter."

"Yes, see you Monday Edward." Harry practically purs, and then the line goes blank. Edward is yet again left a pile of quivering male parts and raging hormones.

'He is going to be the fucking re-death of me.'

"So Cullen, was that your boyfriend?" Asked the unmistakable voice of Jacob Black, who unfortunately heard the last of his conversation.

Edward sighed deeply, he really wasn't in the mood for this. He looked up and there stood the wolf , on the other side of the border. Shirtless as usual with a pair of cutoffs. "No, he isn't my boyfriend. I have a girl friend, you know her." He added smartly.

Jacob sneered, his fists clenching at his sides. "Keep in mind Cullen. Us wolves can smell arousal, and I," Jake sniffed the air with disgust. "I smell it all on you. So if that guy isn't your little faggoty boyfriend, I guess your body is saying that it wants him to be."

"That's real interesting isn't it?" With that sentence Jacob phased and faded back into the woods. 'Fag'

'Well nice going Edward, you managed to screw yourself over twice in the same week.'

...  
"Jealously, Lust, Amazement, shall I go on." Jasper drawled, to Edward with an eye brow raised. "It's the most I've ever felt coming from you, and it was all from seeing your therapist on television."

"So?" Edward scoffs, trying to sound bored. But no deep deep down inside he was nervous.

"Edward I'm telling you this, so you can be aware that you aren't hiding your emotions as good as you think." Jasper said, crossing his arms, his southern twang strong.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's in your body movements, your behavior, shall I go on yet again. You are too old to be having a sexuality crisis Edward."

Baffled by his adoptive bother's words narrowed his eyes. "This isn't any of your business."

"Oh it isn't, but I'm just warning you. You know what happen to her when you left the first time, if you do again..." Jasper trailed off knowingly.

"I'm not gay." Edward told him harshly. "This is just a mere attraction, it will blow over." Psh that was so unconvincing Edward grimaced.

"I never said you were gay Edward, just watch yourself." Jasper tells him with a smirk. He turned to exit the room. "Now if you'll excuse me I will now be joining the family hunt."

'Be careful, Edward.'

Jasper left and Edward sat in a chair heaving a heavy sigh, that pulled his gut. "This really isn't gonna blow over, is it?"

'Don't worry you're not homosexual, you're harrysexual.'

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, every chapter I write will be longer than the last. When I said quick intro for the first chapter, I meant it. Because I kind of squished many details into one tiny chapter ,sorry. BUT this one was way longer. So comments, ideas, my mind is open for business.


	3. Mr. Sprout Boner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has an accident. An embrassing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right. Finally.

"Holy Shit." Edward curses while pulling into the parking lot because God damn! Building five was green! Not a light green, no it was a bright emerald green that you could probably see from space. The widows were tinted pitch black and 'Potter Enterprises' was printed on the doors in an elegant green script. Talk about making a mark. 

Edward parked his Volvo and proceeded to enter the building. 

But to his surprise the blonde woman was gone and replaced with a Russian firecracker with black hair and thighs of steel that were outlined by the black skirt she was wearing. There was a name tag on her left breast. She was definitely all business, way more sophisticated then the last. Her hair was pulled up into a sleek bun and her lady parts were respectfully tucked into her grey blouse. She looked impeccable.

"Edward Cullen, Mister Potter is waiting for you." She tells him, her voice automated, heavy accented and monotone. She didn't even glance in his direction. She's just continued clicking behind the steel desk, eyes firmly glued to the fancy computer screen.

"Thank you." Edward says kindly before walking by to pass her desk. Her eyes catches his for a moment and she scowls. 'Too young, too fresh.' She thinks to herself. 'Too tall, too pale.' He frowns, soaking in the fact that he's been insulted by a woman. Note to self steer clear of Olga Boronski.

He trots over to the elevator and escapes into it, hands in his front pockets like some shy adolescent. It's only when he's waking down the hall to Harry's office when the monster in his mind is awoken. 'Back for another day to embarrass yourself, right Eddie boy?' 

Edward bristles, snorting in his mind. 'I'm you, you're me. Shut the hell up.' His subconscious all but laughs, making a clicking sound, like two rows of teeth coming down on each other. 'Listen I'm trying to help you out you ungrateful whore, now get in there!' 

"Whore!? Whore? I'm not a whore. I'm anything but," Edward exclaims while walking through the partially open door. He hears his words echo in his ears when he notices that he said that out loud. With Harry right there. Looking so damn good. His lifeless heart drops into his stomach with shame.

"Edward." Harry's voice is deep, husky,caressing his name so thickly sweet. Like syrup, clogging his ears going straight to other places. "Hello." He greets with that secret smile that's oh so deadly. He's leaning up against his desk with a eyebrow rose in amusement. Probably from Edward's humiliating outburst.

"Um, Hi." Edward greets awkwardly still standing in the door way like a fool. The room is dark, warm, with only a orange lighted lamp pointed up illuminating the room into a light glow.

"Well come here,” Harry playfully snaps, stalking towards Edward in his black button up and black trousers, hair quiffed and messy with curls. There's a hand on Edward's lower back, dangerously close to his bum and his eyes go wide. 'Calm down, it's not like his fingers are in your ass. But I bet you'd want them to be.' 

"Let's get you in that seat." Harry ushers him to the chair before fleeing to his desk. "Sit there and look pretty for just a moment love, I have to write up something." 

"Okay, take your time." Edward answers sweetly, his voice going up several octaves. On Harry's desk he spots a piece of parchment paper with a large feather quill. 

“By the way I don't think you're a whore,” Harry comments as he sits at the desk, eyebrows furrowed deep as he dips his quill in the crimson red ink, careful to dab the tip against the glass for excess drips. He then begins making work of the parchment before him, the quill scratching efficiently as Harry watches his own scripted scrawl with vivid, green eyes, bottom lip bitten between his teeth. 

Edward chokes on his spit and he isn't sure if it's from the way Harry looks or the answer Harry gave him. 

Edward stares after him for a moment and breathes a dying breath. Harry looked so heavenly with his Greek-mythology styled curls and feather duster lashes that graces his cheeks with a light touch when he blinked.

'Down right edible if you ask me Eddie Boy.'

Slapping the person in his head down, he clears his throat. "So what happened to the blonde on the first floor?" 

Harry didn't lift his head. "Edward, love." He begins and Edward swallows, a shiver running thick down his spine. His tone was so ferm, but light, silky. "She had rules to follow, my specific rules for having a job under my name. She broke those rules. She was distracted and off task, I don't tolerate that." A smile was on his face. "She had to be terminated." 

"So you fired her, I suppose?" 

Harry looks up from his parchment, the smile on his face is only slightly sadistic. "No, she's dead." Harry hums and blinks twice before going back to his task. The tune is happy. 

"Wait what?" Edward blurts out while trying to understand. He just had seen this woman last Wednesday, how could she have died? Not that he cared. It was merely just a topic of interest. "How'd she die?" 

"Her throat was slit." Only Harry could make such brutal words sound so mesmerizing, so cheery, but also so cold. 

"Oh." Edward mumbles. For now he thinks he's done with asking the questions. He'd stick with the awkward silence if it meant he'd stop getting cold chills like he were alive. 

But there were so many questions he could ask. So her throat was slit? By whom? Where? When? 

"Real pity." Harry sighs. “I gave her rules that she didn't follow,” he mumbles in a poisonously slow tone, eyes lidded and following the careful movements of his quill. "Now she's dead." There's a laugh.

Edward glances at Harry incredulously. 

"Did you have someone kill her?" 

It'd make sense if he did. Harry was a very powerful man...things could probably happen with just a snap of his fingers.

"Why would you think that?" He hears Harry answer, but his voice was lighter, dripping an innocent tang and Edward's jaw drops to gape at him in surprise. Harry's eyes shone a little lighter, peering at him with such purity that the stare started to hurt his own eyes. 

But then.

Harry chuckles, sending another wave of chills down his spine. The sound was dark, seductive and dirty. Edward doesn't even have time to catch himself. The innocence was gone, just like that it faded into the air. It was like Harry was switching characters as if he were in a film. 

"You scared of me Edward?" Harry whispers and there's a breath cold on his left ear. The teenager by appearance freezes. In shock and in pleasure. He didn't even see Harry get up! Nonetheless get behind him! The hell?! "Are you scared of what I can do?"

"I- I um- um," Edward stumbles over the words, blinking rapidly. 'Just say you are afraid that you might cum in your pants because of him. That's the same concept isn't it?'

But just as quick as it started, it ended. Like whiplash, Harry snaps back, settling into his seat slightly across from Edward. Harry gives him a direct look, that horrid and unfair amusement written all over his face. "So Edward how are your days fairing?" 

Edward stares at him, his mouth agape, because how in the fuck was he suppose to recover from that? 'Eddie boy, even Africa can see your boner! Do something!' 

For a half of a second Edward's eyes shoot down to the front of his pants, his golden irises probably going about ten inches wider in panic. There was literally a mountain in his jeans, the more he thought about it, the more painful it got. 'Okay, breathe Eddie!' his mind crows. 'Think about something that disgust's you.'

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' He crosses his legs quickly and stares back at Harry as boldly as he could, nonchalantly crossing his arms over his chest in a failed attempt to act normal. "Um, yeah. My days are um, good yeah they're good. Fantastic even. Perfect. Yeah." 

'I've lost all hope in you! What the fuck was that? Are you nervous about public speaking? Are you back in grade school introducing yourself to the class?!'

"Do you need to take care of that?" Harry asks, his voice soft, inquiring and generally interested. Harry's eyes slowly drag down to Edward's crossed legs, then back up to his face, there's a smile, one that doesn't help the boner at all. "I have a bathroom, you know."

'Wow! He asked you about Edward Jr...nice going.' 

Edward is so shocked he doesn't move. He's frozen, his cold mask internally flushing with embarrassment and utter humiliation. 

Harry just looks at him, eyes picking him apart with no shame at all.

Two minutes go by and Edward finally settles to rest his head in his hands because this literally is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happen to him. Does he have bad luck? Or is Satan out here to get him? He use to be in control of his body. What the fuck happened? 

'How do you think I feel, huh? It's been only ten minutes into the session and you're already whoring around, flashing Harry your penis through your jeans, like a love sick prostitute!' 

"Edward I take you still didn't masturbate yet?"  
"Oh no." Edward groans, shrinking into the seat. Why him? Why right now? "This can't be happening."

"Edward Cullen. Look. At. Me!" Automatically Edward's gaze snaps to him and the dark look on Harry's face almost makes him fall out of his seat in fear. Oh gosh. He's done something wrong. 'Did you sees his eyes! They fucking flashed!' 

'Harry has to be a professional actor somewhere in the world. He amazing at changing his demeanor...'

"Edward, you don't have the right to be ashamed in this room do you hear me?" Harry growls out and it makes Edward feel like a child. "You may not be a teenager by the mind, but you are in body. Which means your body is stuck in the state of high hormonal levels. Erections are fine. They are normal. Now please stop this child's play, do you understand," As if Harry's very threatening, affirmative tone wasn't enough, his eyes flash one more time, almost leading Edward to wonder how he does that instead of focusing on the bigger problem at hand. 

He nods, but that clearly isn't enough for Harry. His green eyes narrow ever so slightly and Edward's already saying what he needs to say. "Yes sir, I understand." 

Harry's nod is stiff and Edward slouches his shoulders. His mind shoots a mental bullet at him. Screaming. 'Why are you so stupid? It's like you have your foot in your mouth. Someone else is controlling your body, this isn't you. You don't make people irritated. You charm them , you make them swoon. No this!

Edward rubs his temples trying to silence his mind. He wants to agree, tell his mind; you're right. But the only thing that comes out his mouth is, "I'm sorry, sir."

"For what?" Harry asks with just a hint of irritation.

"For making you mad." Edward's gaze is on his fingers again. A scolded child is what he is, he's afraid of consequence. He hears Harry's sharp intake of unnecessary breath.

"It's okay."

A sudden weight is than lifted off his shoulders. The satisfaction of being forgiven by Harry just makes him happy. Judge him if you want...

"So let's get on with our session, shall we?" Harry prompts, hands folded in his lap. "How were your days fairing since our last session?"

'Ooohhhh start when Jacob Black called you a fag.' 

"Nothing. At school there was a bunch of graduation talk since it's coming up in 3 months." Edward tells him coolly, ignoring his wonderful mind as usual. 

"How's Bella?" 

As soon that name leaves Harry's perfect lips, Edward's erection deflates, his private organ going soft and limp. He frowns. "Well, she's fine." Honestly he didn't think that would happen. He's suppose to get a boner with thoughts about Bella, not lose one when he thinks about her or even hears her name. 

'Ha, I guess little Eddie Jr doesn't like her as much as you though.'

"What aren't you telling me?" 

"What?" Edward's mind flickers to panic. 'You've done it now you ass.' He clears his throat nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Something happened on the weekend." Harry presses and his eyes are questioning. They are just looking at him thoughtfully but Edward feels as if they are peering into his soul. It's uncomfortable. "Am I wrong?"

Edward's jaw drops with impressed confusion. "No, sir." 

"Are you going to tell me?" 

"No sir." 

Harry laughs a delighted little sound. "Oh why not? Our last session you were feeling as free as a bird." He gives him a sly smile. "What happened? Wolf got your tongue?"

Edward ducks his head in response, but turned his attention the door as he hears clicking heels approach it- along with heavy breathing. The door creeps open and a blonde headed woman pokes her head inside fearfully. 

Edward could hear her frantic heartbeat. 

"Andrea, what did I tell you the first day you started work here?" Harry's cold, and sharp voice cuts through the air of the room and he didn't even need to turn around. He's got this weird sixth sense, Edward swears it. 

"To n- never interrupt your sessions." Andrea-the poor girl stutters. "But-sir, I need--" she starts but is smoothly cut off. 

"No you don't need anything because you are fired, darling." 

Andrea bursts into tears and Edward's jaw goes slack at those words. Just like that, she's fired. Wow! She didn't even have time to explain why. "But Mister Potter, please you don't understand--,"

He looks at Harry who has a smile on his face again. A smile that makes you go weak to your knees in fear. "Miss Loris, you are incapable in following my directions. We don't need you here at my company." He finally turns half around to look at her. "Please leave now, your tears are staining my floors." 

Edward dips into her mind and hears the frantic thoughts circling like mad. 'What am I going to do?' What am I going to tell my husband? What about the kids. What about my mother? The hospital bill.' Honestly Edward feels bad for her. 

"Please, my mother is in the hospital, I need this job." Andrea pleads, sniffling and wiping her eyes. 

Harry turns back to Edward with an amused look. "Is your mother my concern?" He laughs and the temperature of the room drops a whole 50 degrees. Andrea freezes. "Goodbye Miss Loris." 

Slowly Andrea backs away from the door, face blank and blotchy from tears. She's shuddering and shivering like she's in the middle of a blizzard. Ten seconds tops, she's scurrying down the hall and into the elevator. 

Gritting his teeth, Harry casually flicked some hair from his eyes, breathing deeply as if to control himself. "Now where were we?" 

Edward's jaw is still dropped. 

"Close your mouth Edward, flies love dead things."

Edward let's out a shy chuckle and snaps his mouth together, because laughing it off is always the best way. 

For everything. 

"Well, Jacob called me a fag, the other day." Edward announces. He's expecting the question in response to be 'why'. But instead it's something completely different. 

Harry shrugs, leaning a little forward. "Are you one?" 

"No." Edward immediately counters, but the monster in his mind is shouting blasphemy. 'Why the fuck are you lying?'

"Then you have no right to be offended or even give him your time of day." Harry said sternly and simply. "You don't have time for his hard headed idiocy. He's just jealous because you have Bella and he doesn't, plain and simple."

'Well he doesn't know about the arousal thing, so let's keep it that way.' 

“I hope you're free tomorrow.” Harry suddenly says, his voice soft and playful. Edward gazes at him, pretty sure his shock can be see. 'Oh calm down he's not asking you on a date.'

Harry cocks his head to one side. "Well on Wednesday I have to do something. So our session that day will be impossible. I'm flying over to New York City tomorrow and you're coming with me."

He rubs his chin with his long index finger and thumb as he contemplates his decision. "Yeah, you're coming with me." Harry demands and Edward just nods his head in agreement, because clearly he's not deciding anything from this point on. "We can hold our session on the way there."

"Okay," Edward murmurs, and adds sir just for the hell of it.

"We'll be gone all day. So attending school is not optional tomorrow."

"Are you an actor Harry? Is acting your side side-side job?" Edward asks- no longer screening what comes from his mouth. Lord Jesus he sounded like Emmett. 'Are you gonna go all fangirl if he says yes?' 

Harry gives him a weird look. "No, why?" 

"You just can switch in and out from different moods very quickly. Like characters." 

Harry shrugs eyes going a little distant. "I learned from the master himself," he breathes, mindlessly clutching his hands into fists. 

"Sorry." 

If Harry was only a little irritated last time he sure was a lot more irritated now. "For what, Edward?" 

"Prying." 

Harry rolls his eyes and Edward didn't feel the pout that formed on his lips. "You asked me one simple question. That's not prying." Harry offers him small smile. "Stop apologizing, it doesn't fit you." 

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Harry rolls his eyes and Edward's subconscious mentally face palms him. 'I've lost all hope in you.'

"Well Edward tell me something new, anything new." Harry asks, his green eyes boring into the person acoss from him in interest. 

There's silence.

"Shit, I just don't know what to say," Edward blurts, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Well you know the basics about me but I have no idea what to talk about."

Harry purses his lips and raises an eyebrow at the teenager, silently willing the other to continue. "We can't talk about the weather. My life isn't that fantastic to rant about. I'm a one hundred and ten year old virgin for gods sake. What is there to talk about, I--"

"Edward darling, shush now." Harry smiles sardonically at him, tapping his  
lips with his index finger, calling for silence. 

"I am your therapist," Harry tells him smoothly, gracefully standing from his seat to walk over to his desk. "That's the thing you don't understand."

"We can talk about anything," Harry states calmly. "The weather outside. The problems in the world. Your family. Your friends. Your hobbies, your interests. The list goes on. Now Edward, as I questioned before, do you want to be here?"

"Yes, sir." Edward murmurs warily. 

"Then you'll be willing to work with me, yes?" Harry quired, lips set in a straight line. 

"Yes sir." 

"Great. Now I know our session isn't over yet but I want you to go home early. Just go home and think. This is a simple task. Think about why you are here. Why you want to be here. Why you have to be here." 

Edward rises from his seat and walks over to the door stumbling as he does such a dangerous task. 'Okay, I'm officially giving up on my own self. What a God damn shame.'

"Okay, I'll do that." Edward proceeds to exit the room but Harry calls out for him, he turns around managing to look somewhat smooth. Or so he thinks.

"I'll be picking you up at 7 am. Oh and Edward darling, wear your best suit."

Edward humanly sprints down the hall and into the elevator. Safe from Harry but not from his feelings.  
...

"You're home early. So what did he say?" 

"None of your business Emmett." Edward huffs, not even a foot into his house. God damn why was he so nosy. The younger vampire juts out his bottom lip and Edward rolls his eyes. "That's not going to work on me." 

"Oh come on!" Emmett exclaims with a childish flail of his colossal arms. 'I'm telling Rose on you.' 

"Esme, I won't be going to school tomorrow." Edward says, ushering around his brother and walking to the kitchen.

Esme is there, stocking the fridge knowing it'll all just go bad. She stops to face him. "Why not?" 

Should he lie? Because if he tells the truth Emmett would have his balls. Then again if he lied, the truth would come out eventually and by eventually he means the next hour because secrets never stay secrets for long.

"I'm going to New York City," he murmurs softly, raking his fingers through hair, before letting out a small sigh of hesitation. "With Harry."

"Like a date," she whispers in question.

"No, just a-"

"Oh Eddie's got a date! This is scandalous. Wait until Bella finds out." Emmett interrupts, now standing in the kitchen as well. "She'll turn as red as a tomato."

"Esme, it's not a date. Harry says it's impossible for us to have the session on Wednesday so he said he'll tag me along on his trip and on the way there we'll hold the session," Edward clarified in a low, quiet voice.

"And Emmett don't you have somewhere to be?" Edward asked neutrally. 

He's ignored. Or course.

"Emmett is right ," Esme hums, a frown marring her face. "Bella will be quite upset about this date." 

It seems like his words went through one ear and came out the other. Unbelievable. Edward grabs the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "It's not a date." He murmurs, before turning around and leaving the two in the kitchen alone. 

He zips up the stairs and flops on his lounge chair. He swears that for such experienced vampires they act so human, it's ridiculous. 

The monster in his mind let's out a loud echoing laughing; one that is mocking. 'That's rich coming from you Mr. Sprout Boner.'

Edward mentally laces up and points his invisible guns at his subconscious. 'Listen I don't have time for this right---'

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?" Alice questions, magically appearing in his door way. In silent question he arched an eyebrow at her. 

"I was thinking causal." Alice answers, her body bubbling with excitement. "Plus you need new shirts."

"I don't need new shirts Alice." Edward replies with a small huff. "In fact I have too much," the bronze-haired teenager drawls. "That would be a waste of money."

'Harry said wear your best suit did he not?' His subconscious reminds him. 'Armani is looking a little played out don't you think?'

"Alice on second thought. Get me a new suit." Edward decides, shrugging his shoulders. "Get me the best one you see." 

...  
"Okay, so I got you a few options." Alice says as she lugs her bags through his bedroom door. "I didn't want to overwhelm you. Ha as if I could do that." 

There were so many bags Edward wanted to scream. Sure bought the whole mall for God's sake. Edward clenches his jaw and looks at her with an irritated look. "Alice I said get me a suit." He grits out. "Not a whole collection."

"Well I couldn't choose." 

"Pick one and then take them all back." Edward answers plainly hoping that his adoptive sister would just take that and follow instructions. But no she does the complete opposite and starts to pile the suits neatly onto his lounge chair. Where he was trying to peacefully read.

"Well I like the Canali but the Brioni stands out." Alice says holding a pinstripe suit for him to admire. 

"I like the grey Canali over there."

Alice swiftly pulls it out and observes it. "Yeah it is really nice." She says agreeing. She holds it up in the air high to picture it on him. "Yeah I think this would fit you great. But grey really? That's so eh." 

"No. I like it."

Alice merely laughs tipping her head back to let out a sound. "I don't care about what you like. You asked me to pick." She explains in a cheery voice. "So your opinion still isn't over mine."

'Ha you just got told.'

"I choose the sliver Canali, since grey is so bland." Alice decides, placing her hands on her hips. "It'll make your butt look incredible, trust me I've seen it." 

'She knew the whole damn time which one she was gonna pick!' His subconscious bellows. 'No offence but your sister is too irritating.'

Edward couldn't agree more. "Yay, see that was quick," Edward cheers sarcastically. "Thanks. Now please." He gestures towards the pile. "Take everything away." 

"No." Alice simply replies and skips out the room leaving Edward a very unhappy person at the moment. 

'Never mind, I like her.'

...

'Breaking news, horrible car crash on Seattle highway.'

Edward turns the television up not actually interested in who was hurt, but it was the only thing on at the moment. Bella is at his side on the couch just taking up leg space he could definitely use for himself. 

'Honestly who invited her?'

Edward sinks back into the sofa and she snuggles into his side loosely. 

'Witnesses say they don't know how of happened. They say the car went airborne, exploding in mid air. The body identified at the tragic scene is 28 year old Andrea Loris.'

Andrea Loris.  
There girl from early.  
She was alive.  
But now she's dead.  
Well damn.

"What's wrong Edward?" simpers Bella sweetly, placing her hand on the crook of the his elbow, which was quickly shaken off.

"No, nothing is wrong, Bella," he answered absently, shifting his eyes from the television, before narrowing them on his hands. 

'We have a few words from Morgan Stanley who is at Potter Enterprises talking with former boss of Ms. Loris.' 

"Mister Potter, how do you feel about this?" Morgan asked while shoving hood microphone into Harry's annoyed face with haste. "Losing two employees Lisa Carter last week and Andrea Loris today"

Harry gave the reporter a bored yet hostile look. "When they both died they were no longer my employees. I fired them." He sneered, nose tilting into the air, whilst casting a dismissive glance over Morgan's body. "Now are you satisfied with wasting my time?" 

Morgan paused eyes wide and embarrassed. "Sorry sir." 

'I'm Morgan Stanley channel 8 news, live in down town Seattle. Back to you Rachel.'

"Oh my gosh," Bella crows in digust. "That was so rude. Edward can you believe he just did that?" 

'Fuck yeah that was hot.' 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who gave me the push to continue writing this story. Much love.


End file.
